Young Simba's Adventures: The Watering Hole
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: Young Simba goes on many adventures, including having a little watering hole "Fun" with Zazu
1. Zazu saves the day

Young Simba's Adventures

By Shorty016

Simba visits the watering hole

Young Simba had been born fairly recently, but he was now able to walk on his own. One night, a terrible storm hit. There were loud crashes and thundering rain. Young Simba hid and whimpered, huddled between his father and mother in their small den. Simba's mother sang him a soft lullaby and he shortly fell asleep.

When he awoke the next day, his parents were still sleeping. He tried to stand and walk away, but was unsuccessful. His parents were squeezing him into a Simba sandwich. He decided to try to charge out. He shot forward with all of the power he could. It was far easier than he had expected, and he shot out of the den and off of the edge of Pride Rock. Simba yelled as he descended toward the ground below. Luckily, Zazu was alert and caught him just before he touched the ground. Zazu then flew Simba back up to his parents, who upon hearing Simba's screams, had woke up. The both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that he was safe.

"I caught the little fellow just in the nick of time" boasted Zazu.

"Thank you Zazu" said Mufasa. Zazu bowed and was about to leave the cave when Mufasa stopped him.

"Zazu, would you take Simba to the watering hole today?" he asked. Zazu sighed and then agreed to do so. So, with Simba on his back, Zazu flew off in the direction of the watering hole.


	2. Arrival at the watering hole

So Zazu was stuck flying the little mongrel they call Simba to the watering hole. This wasn't exactly his idea of "fun". (Though his idea of fun was having a drink, a quick nap, and possibly preening himself) When the two finally got to the watering hole, Zazu landed right on the shore and gently slid Simba off of his back. Simba looked around and saw all of the early-rising animals getting their morning drink and decided he wanted a drink too. He took several large mouthfuls of water, his cheeks puffing out like he was a chipmunk. Zazu tried to get him to swallow. Simba didn't want to swallow, and instead spit a large quantity of water onto Zazu. Zazu was soaking wet and he was not pleased with the way his morning had started. Shaking a little bit, Zazu was able to slightly dry himself. Just as Zazu was getting dryer and more comfortable, Simba decided to play in a mud puddle. He splashed around and splattered mud everywhere, sending the rest of the animals away from that part of the watering hole and covering Zazu with mud. Zazu had to have an excessive amount of self control not to yell or show anger. He walked over to a bush, and tried to use one of the leaves as a sort-of towel. He took his eyes of Simba for approximately three minutes while he wiped the mud from his feathers. As soon as Zazu was clean and content, he focused his eyes over to the watering hole, where Simba was attempting to swim to the middle. Zazu was slightly nervous, but just watched for now. Simba got tired as reached the center of the watering hole, where he continued to battle the water. Eventually, the water won, pulling him under. Zazu sprang into action and dove at the spot where Simba had went down.


	3. Hyenas

Zazu plunged under the surface after Simba before realizing one simple fact. Birds can't swim. He found himself now, being pulled deeper and deeper into the water, and he let out a scream of terror. He fell to the very bottom, and stood up. When he stood up, his head was just above the water. The watering hole was about one and a half feet deep. The watering hole had gotten a lot of rain and grew to be a whopping one and _7/12 _of a foot deep. But, Zazu found that little Simba wasn't yet tall enough to stand and keep his head above water. Zazu grabbed the little wriggly furball and helped him over to dry land. Zazu quickly dried off and pushed lightly on Simba's little tummy to let out some of the water. Water came out of Simba's mouth like a fountain, spraying Zazu for the third or fourth time. From that point on, Zazu watched Simba play from his perch up in a tree. Simba was frolicking and splashing around in the water when the hyenas came over to get a drink. Shanzi Banzai and Ed towered over the small Simba and frightened him. Simba looked for his father and mother, both of which he couldn't find, and then spotted Zazu. He scampered over to the tree and attempted to climb it. He was unsuccessful, and just ended up sprawled out on the ground. Suddenly, Shanzi and Banzai walked over to the young cub, leaving the hopelessly confused Ed batting at his reflection in the water.

"Well look at what we have here!" exclaimed Shanzi.

"Hehehehehehehe" laughed Ed, who had finally given up on conquering the foe that was his reflection and had joined the others. Banzai then whacked Ed over the top of the head.

"Looks like a little snack" said Sanzi, ignoring Banzai, who was staring angrily at Ed, and Ed, who was trying to see if he could touch his nose with his tongue. The hyenas all looked menacing (With the exception of Ed who looked like a fool).


	4. When birds attack

The three hungry hyenas were standing over the terrified Simba.

"Let's get him guys!" shouted Shanzi. The hyenas lunged at Simba. Simba dove out of the way just in time to avoid Banzai's jaws. He jumped onto Ed's head and then took off running the other direction. The hyenas were in hot pursuit of Simba!

Meanwhile, up in the tree, Zazu was watching this horrific incident. He waved down a flying group of early birds and told them about the predicament. There were three of them, a red one, a black one, and a green one. The red one took off to go get more bird backup, and the other two shot into the air and pursued the three vicious hyenas. They were incredibly fast and almost instantly caught up with the hyenas. The black one swooped down in front of Shanzi while the Green one swooped down in front of Banzai. This gave a little separation between young Simba and the menacing hyenas. Zazu caught up with the other birds, huffing and puffing. The hyenas were snapping at the birds, which were flying intricate patterns to avoid the snapping jaws.

"Now!" yelled Zazu. This codeword sent the two birds climbing into the air, Zazu following. The birds met up with their red friend, and about 16 other birds in the sky. The birds separated into 2 groups of 10, both flying in V formations. As they were moving forward, the birds descended slightly until they were about 6 feet above the snarling hyenas.

"Now!" yelled the green bird and the black bird. The two squads lowered down to the ground just in front of the hyenas. The hyenas screeched and tried to put on the brakes, but just skidded into the mass of feathered fiends. The birds squawked and aimed their sharp beaks at whatever flesh on the hyena that their beaks could find. The hyenas screeched, but Ed, thinking he was a bird, tried to peck at the other 2 hyenas. After about 5 minutes of this, Simba had turned around and came to watch this odd sight. After 5 more minutes, the birds took flight, all of them going up into the clouds. All of them, that is, except for the red, the black, the green, and Zazu. Those 4 hovered about 6 feet above the hyenas. The hyenas' skin was covered with cuts and red welts. The hyenas slowly got up and limped away. That is, except for Ed, who tried to fly off with the rest of the birds. He was unsuccessful however, and fell into the dust before crawling after the other hyenas. When he finally caught up with them, about 50 yards away, he stood up and tried to peck Shanzi. Shanzi pushed him into the dust again.


	5. Three new Friends

The 3 birds introduced themselves.

"My name is Gretchen." said the red one. She was very beautiful. Her head was about the size of a ping-pong ball, and she had a cardinal-like beak. She had a small crest atop her head, but the rest of her feathers were very neat and they were all ruby red. They were all slicked down neatly. He body was slightly thicker than a pickle, and her wingspan was about 1 foot. She was shy at times, but outgoing at others. She was kind but she could take charge when she needed to.

"My name is Percy." said the green bird. His feathers weren't as neat as Gretchen's, and his crest was slightly bigger. His head was the size of a baseball and his body was about the size and shape of a cucumber. He had long wings, a 2 foot wingspan. He was very brave, and just liked to have fun. He was also the jokester of the bunch.

"Edward." said the black one. He was the biggest one by far. His head was about the size of a softball, and his body was about the size and shape of a squash. He was also bulkier. His feathers were neat, and his crest was about half of a foot tall. He had a 2 and a half foot wingspan. His beak was similar to a toucan. He was the powerhouse of the group. He was pretty shy, but became a valuable companion once you got to know him.

Zazu offered his wing. "I'm Zazu" he said. "And this is Simba, Mufasa's son."

"Mufasa?" asked Gretchen.

"The king?" answered Zazu.

"We're not from around here." said Gretchen.

"Well then the king had better know that you're here." said Zazu. "Come with me, I'm taking Simba back to his father." Zazu flew over toward Simba before Gretchen stopped him.

"I'll do it" she said. She flew over and landed right in front of Simba. Simba stared at her for a while before crouching down into a pouncing position. She giggled. He wanted to play with her. She quickly jerked to the side and Simba dove for her. He missed and ended up sprawled out on the sand.

"Simba! Are you alright?" she asked, flying to the little lion's assistance. She landed right beside him. He just lay there. She was starting to get worried when Simba suddenly pounced at her. He tackled her. Gretchen started laughing. She quickly got up and scooped Simba onto her back.

"Come on you slow pokes!" she shouted, gesturing for Zazu, Percy, and Edward to come along. They got the hint and took off. Gretchen slowed and let Zazu lead the way. Zazu led them to Pride Rock. Gretchen gently slid Simba off of her back. Simba saw his daddy and mommy and sprinted over to them. Zazu flew over and whispered in Mufasa's ear. He told Mufasa what had happened that day, told him how the birds were new to the Pridelands, and how they had helped save Simba's life.

"You can stay" Mufasa told the birds. "I'll even find you 3 of the best trees in the Pridelands to live in." Gretchen bowed and thanked Mufasa. As she was getting ready to take off, Simba ran over and hopped on her back. She turned and looked back at Mufasa. Mufasa nodded and she took off, Simba on her back.


End file.
